Stronger then Friendship Stronger then Family
by SummerHoylandFan
Summary: Kate and Donna start a romantic relationship. However Tegan Freedam starts to date Sophie in a hope that it will destroy Kate and Donna's Relationship. How will Kate and Donna deal with this huge problem? FEMSLASH Kate/Donna. Tegan/Sophie.
1. Chapter 1 First Kiss

Stronger then Friendship Stronger then Family 

Chapter 1

First Kiss

"Ummm?" said Summer Hoyland and she and Andrew Robinson stood in Harold's Coffee shop looking at the cakes that were on offer. Summer tapped her finger against her lips "now do I want cream of jam?" she asked looking up at Kate Ramsay who stood at the counter her hands on her hips. "Come on Summer. I want to get home in time to see Sophie reach 30" she said in an annoyed tone. "Ok cream" Summer said much to Andrew and Kate relief. "$1.40" said Kate handing a cake and cup of coffee over to Summer and Andrew. Andrew paid Kate "how are things back home?" he asked. She smiled "calm. Sophie's new friend Tegan has kept her busy and well with Donna moving in next door. I am loving it" she said. A smile appeared on Andrew's face "you're in love?" he said. "Am not" she said quickly. "Come on. I see that look every time Summer looks at me. You're in love admit it Kate" chuckled Andrew. "No I am not" said the annoyed Ramsay. "You are" said Summer from the table she was sitting at reading the paper. "Watch it Hoyland or I will charge you for that paper too" Kate said. But she was right. After all this time Kate Ramsay had fallen head over heels for Donna Freedam. She stood there and was about to make it clear she wasn't when Donna came in looking like she was ready to pull her blond hair out and drop the hairs all over the shop floor.

"Let me guess sister problems?" Kate asked. "Bingo" snapped Donna "she used all my shampoo". "Sophie does that all the time" Kate said trying to make Donna feel better "here have this bottle. On me" she said. "Normal you buy her a drink not a bottle of shampoo" Summer said looking up at Kate. "Pardon?" asked Donna. "Don't listen to Paul's lap dog" Kate said giving Summer a stern look. Summer just returned to her paper. "Hey what you doing tonight?" asked Andrew taking some of the heat off Summer. "Murdering my little sister" said Donna "why?" Andrew walked over to the two of them "this new place opened in town today. Pizzas. Some kind of night club/ fast food place" he said offering two tickets to them "I am taking Summer with me" he said. Kate looked the ticket over "well it would be nice to get away for the night" she said. "Away from Tegan" said Donna with a smile she then looked at Kate then at Andrew "we're in" she said. Both Summer and Andrew gave each other smug looks "pick you up at 7?" he asked turning back to face Kate and Donna. "Sure" said Kate. "By all means" answered Donna.

"So you're going out tonight?" asked Sophie sitting on the edge of the bed as Kate pushed her breasts under her lovely green dress "yes and I got Lucas come over. So everything will be ok" she said putting her ear rings in. "can Tegan come over?" Sophie asked. Kate stood up "no" she said grabbing the cardigan that Sophie was half sitting on "you have school in the morning" she said. Sophie got up and stormed out of the room. Kate rolled her eyes but she added her finally bit of lip stick and went to get ready to be picked up.

As promised Andrew and Summer arrived outside Kate's house bang on 7. Summer was dressed in a short dark blue dress that Kate was worried that if she jumped about too much tonight her knickers would show. Andrew just looked like normal. Soon Donna arrived. She was dressed and short red dress that showed off her lovely legs. "Wow" said Kate "you look great" she said. "Thanks so do you" Donna replied. "Shall we get going?" asked Summer who was trying not to laugh at the reaction on Kate's face at seeing Donna's sexy look. "Sure" said Andrew and all four of them went off to the bus station.

Summer always felt that Kate was a strict, stuck up, ice cube who never had fun. However as she watched Kate down her fourth vodka shot she was forced to change her views. Kate and Donna danced and danced and danced. Even when Summer and Andrew had to take a break the two Ramsay street girls kept going. "I want to go home now Andrew" said Summer about three hours after they had arrived. "Sure thing babe" he said. Summer went over to Kate and Donna "hey we are going home now" she said to Kate. "Oh come on Sum shake that sexy ass of yours some more" Donna said. "No I am going to go. Got school in the morning and I got some chest pains" she said. Kate had forgotten that Summer had heart problems "oh ok. Make sure Andrew gets you back safely" she said. "Thanks Kate he will" Summer said hugging her "see you later" she said then hugged Donna. "Yeah bye" said Kate as Andrew pulled Summer away. The two girls stayed and danced and drank.

It was near the end of the night when Donna who was so dunk she could barely stand up was doing a slow dance with Kate. "This has been the best night ever" she said. Kate smiled "I know" she said. The romantic music swept Kate up and she moved in closer to Donna's lips. Donna reacted by doing the same. The two of them locked lips and what started as a kiss soon turned into a snog. For the first time ever. Kate had kissed a girl and she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning After The Night Before

Chapter 2

The Morning After The Night Before

Sophie woke up when her alarm clock went off. She got out of bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She then walked across to the bathroom. She knew that normally Kate would be in there so like every morning she knocked on the door hard. But this time instead of the door being locked it slowly opened. Sophie stuck her head around the door. "Kate?" she asked. It was empty. "Score" she said to herself. She walked in and locked the door. Once she had done that she removed her pyjamas and black knickers and got into the shower to wash herself. She enjoyed the feeling of the hot water running over her naked body. She washed under her arms and then did under each small breast she had. She then moved the wash mitt down to her pussy and genteelly washed the few pubic hairs she had. Normally Sophie would be enjoying the feeling of her body slowly waking up but not today. Today she was worried. Why wasn't Kate in here? Where was she?

Sophie dried herself off and wrapped a towel around herself. She then walked out of the bathroom and over to Kate's room "Kate?" she asked. There was no answer. "Kate?" Sophie said again. Nothing. She pushed the door open and saw the empty room with the un-slept in bed. Sophie ran into her room and grabbed some clean knickers and bra. A white bra and dark red knickers. Not what she had in mind. She normally wore matching undergarments. But today she was worried that something had happened to Kate. She pulled her white knee length socks up and slipped her blue tartan school dress on. She grabbed her dark red blazer and shoes as she ran out into the living room and kitchen to see Lucas cooking breakfast. "Where's Kate?" Sophie asked. Lucas smiled "she crashed at Donna's last night. She text me at 3am telling me that they both had too much to drink and she was sleeping at Donna's" he explained. Sophie smiled "ok I was just got worried" she said. Lucas dished up Sophie's breakfast as she sat down to eat it.

Kate woke up and stretched out in the bed. She felt the sheets rub against her naked flesh. She sat upright and looked around the room. This wasn't her room. She looked over and saw her dress lying on the floor next to her shoes. "Oh no" she muttered as she lifted the sheets. She saw still had her light blue knickers on. That was a good sign. She then turned and saw Donna laying there. Again Kate lifted the sheets to find her friend laying there naked. "Oh my god" she said as she slowly slid out of bed. Things couldn't get any worse. But as she bent down to pick up her dress to put it back on Tegan came in with a breakfast tray for Donna. Tegan's jaw dropped as Kate stood upright giving the girl a good view of her breasts. "Shit" said Kate. At this point Donna woke up "morning Princess. Morning Tegan" she said. Kate pulled her dress on "I...I better go and see if Sophie is ready for school" she said. "Coffee later?" asked Donna. "Sure" said Kate as she left the room pulling her dress up into place and feeling very embarrassed.

Sophie saw Kate leave Donna's house and walk towards her. "Good night?" she asked. "School now" snapped Kate. Sophie nodded "will do once Tegan is ready" she said. "Now" Kate said sternly as she walked up the steps to the front door. "What the fuck?" Sophie said. She then braced herself as she saw an angry looking Tegan come walking towards her. "Morning" Sophie said. Tegan grabbed Sophie and threw her into up against a brick wall. She had a look of rage in her eyes and in Sophie's had a look of terror. "One question" she said. "Ok" replied a terrified Sophie. "Are you a slag like your sister?" Tegan said through gritted teeth. "You what?" asked Sophie. "ARE YOU!" shouted Tegan. "No" replied Sophie. Tegan let go of Sophie "sorry had to ask" she said. "What the fuck was that about?" asked Sophie. "Just found your sister in bed with mine. In only her knickers" Tegan said as they started off down the street. "You must be mistaken. Kate wouldn't. She's not gay" Sophie said defending her sister. "I saw her tits Sophie. Small firm with round little pink..." Sophie put her hand up not wanting to hear what her sister's breasts looked like "ok I believe you" she said. "I am not happy about this at all" huffed Tegan. Neither was Sophie. She had gotten to like having Kate home all the time and of course all to herself. "Do you think it will last?" she asked Tegan. An evil smile swept across Tegan's lips "not if we have anything to do with it" she said stopping and looking at Sophie "I take it you're not happy about how Kate and Donna are together?" she asked. "No I am not" said Sophie. "Then lets come up with a way that will force them apart" Tegan said. Sophie smiled and Tegan put her arm around the youngest Ramsay "we have work to then" she said


End file.
